O herdeiro
by RavenaAilee
Summary: Hinata quebrava a cabeça para saber em que momento sua vida mudou,como poderia está bem ali prestes a fazer algo que ela não queria e nunca lo menos não com esse homem. Iria se casar e ser mãe do herdeiro. Pra por um fim numa possível guerra civil, o casal fora escolhido.Os dois futuros líderes em um casamento arranjado, dariam a luz ao maior herdeiro.


Hinata mais uma vez estava a observar Naruto, enquanto ele comia Rámen no tio. Ela já tinha 19 anos e ainda continuava com esse hábito Bobo de adolescente, ela podia ir falar com ele mas sempre era tão tímida, e ela tinha deixado de lado ser ninja para se dedicar ao clã ela e ele jamais poderiam ter algo seu pai não deixaria nunca misturar os sangues. O Byakugan tem que ficar na família. Hinata começou a desanimar só de lembrar que não iria poder ficar com Naruto, então resolveu ir para casa já estava na hora do jantar e seu pai ia matá-la se não chegasse na hora.

Ao chegar em casa encontrou o primo conversando com Uchiha Itachi, era muito estranho pois um Uchiha jamais chegaria perto do clã. Hinata logo ficou apreensiva, entrou em casa pensando os maiores absurdos que ia desde uma guerra iminente a uma missão que deu errada de seu pai. Ao entrar seu pai estava sentado de joelhos muito sério, de frente para nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Fugaku, líder dos Uchihas. Aquilo só podia está errado eles só sentavam perto um do outro se fosse uma reunião com a Hokage jamais um na casa do outro só podia ser algo ruim.

Hanabi estava no canto da sala vestida muito formalmente, um kimono em cor creme, cabelos presos num coque com um pequeno enfeite de flores. Mantinha a cabeça um pouco baixa mas sua expressão era séria e Hinata conhecia aquele olhar, Hana desaprovada algo. Irmã mais nova olhou para porta e pediu só com o olhar para que Hinata se aproximasse. A mais velha não estava preparada para aquela ocasião apesar de não saber o motivo de longe se via que suas vestimentas não cabia ali, mas se aproximou e sentou na mesma posição dos presentes e ouviu o que sobrou da conversa.

-Fugaku você entende que essa medida jamais separará nosso clãs, é um grande passo e eu ainda não confio em vocês. -Hiachi estava tão sério e com as mãos em punho.

-Hiachi a sua desconfiança não é menos que a minha... Mas se cumprirmos o acordo os dois lados saem ganhando.

-Fugaku sabemos muito bem quem não é cumpridor de seus acordos...

-Me convida para sua casa para me ofender? -Fugaku levantou a voz mas logo voltou ao tom mais baixo -Não somos nós Hiachi que obriga a um lado da família vir em segundo lugar, mesmo sendo gêmeos...

-Acho que o que fazemos entre nossa paredes não estavam no acordo...

Hinata só escutava sem entender nada, seu pai estava sendo muito controlado, em qualquer hora dessa ele já teria partido para cima do Uchiha mas nada acontecia e Hina mais confusa ficava.

-Fugaku deixemos de lado, já que agora teremos mais em comum do que o simples fato de querermos o bem de Konoha –Hiachi continuou.

-Estou de acordo Hiachi, acho que você irá concordar comigo que precisamos apressar as coisas, eles já estão em uma ótima idade, e quanto mais jovem ela for será melhor, fora que Sasuke logo irá entrar para a Ambu como o irmão então as missões demorará mais.

Agora que Hinata não entendia nada, olhava para Hana que continuava com a mesma expressão séria. O que Sasuke-kun tinha a ver com eles? O que precisavam esperar?

-Que tal daqui a três meses, é suficiente para realizarmos tudo –Falou Hiachi –Se me permitir prefiro que a cerimônia não seja em nenhum dos clãs...

-Compadeço de seu ponto de vista caro colega, verifiquemos com a Hokage, ela conduzirá a situação melhor para não haver divergências de ambos os lados, não queremos que o casamento termine em uma guerra não é.-Fugaku deu um leve sorriso debochado.

Hinata olhava do pai, para o Uchiha e depois para Hana, ouviu falar casamento e sua irmã estava bem vestida. Ela estava entendendo que iria casar alguém, pelo modo como estava dava entender que era Hana, mas Hana é uma criança e pelo visto era com Sasuke-kun o casamento, tudo era uma confusão só na sua cabeça. Ela ouviu de longe os dois mais velhos se despedirem, quando seu pai entrou Hana já foi para cima do pai.

-O senhor está fazendo um loucura –Hinata se surpreendeu, Hana jamais soou tão desrespeitosa como agora.

-Espero que você saiba seu lugar Hanabi, primeiro sou seu pai, segundo sou o líder desse clã, eu sou a voz, se ponha no seu lugar antes de vir me questionar. -Hanabi ficou vermelha respirou fundo e voltou a falar mais calma.

-O senhor meu pai como foi aceitar esse acordo, eles não são confiáveis, isso são palavras vindas do senhor, meu pai.

-Hanabi deixe-me conversar com a Hinata. -Hinata continuava sem entender, será que realmente será um casamento de Hana? Nesse momento Neji entrou no campo de visão de Hinata para levar Hana para o quarto, a mais nova tentava falar mais Neji a puxava dizendo que não era o momento, com relutância a irmã mais nova saiu.

-Hinata sente aqui -O pai apontou para o mesmo local onde o líder dos Uchihas estava sentado a pouco tempo. Hinata apenas consentiu, nunca desobedecera o pai nem nos mais simples momentos como esse.

-Sim otousan...

Hiachi respirou, e com uma seriedade da qual não era novidade para a filha, falou: -Você sabe muito bem qual é o pensamento de um Hyuuga sobre um Uchiha, e como a anos travamos uma pequena batalha entre os dois clãs.

-Sim Otousan. -Cada vez ficava mais nervosa e não entendia o por que.

-Você sempre carregou nas costas a possibilidade de tomar conta do clã, em nossa sociedade não acreditamos que uma mulher não seja capaz por isso sempre a instiguei a ser mais forte para um dia tomar conta quando eu faltar. -Hinata se questionava se era inteligente pois até agora nada entendia mas continuou a assentir com a cabeça para o pai. - O que vou lhe dizer é para um bem maior, uma linhagem perfeita uma união que já existiu mas com o passar das eras dividiu um único ser em 2 clãs distintos e de ideias bem divergentes, mas para o bem de Konoha essa batalha terá um fim. Espero que você entenda seu papel nessa união pois virá de você o herdeiro dos dois clãs. -Nesse momento deu um estalo na mente de Hinata.

-Espera Otousama, o que o senhor está falando? Como assim herdeiro? 2 CLãs?

-Você irá se casar com Uchiha Sasuke... -Hinata ficou tonta de repente, como assim casar?

-Mas Otou...

-Você não irá discutir comigo, pois a decisão já está tomada... -Hinata não sabia o que fazer, nunca quis ser desrespeitosa com seu pai mas aquilo era um absurdo, como iria se casar com Sasuke-kun, seus olhos começaram chorar sem ela perceber era como se o mundo fosse se abrir a qualquer momento sobre seu pés e seu pai nada falava. Como pôde entrar nesse acordo, despejar sua filha a uma vida de tristeza? Seu choro silencioso parou ao ver Neji na sua frente.

-Neji leve-a para o quarto, ela está tendo uma reação pior do que a que eu esperava, uma Hyuuga jamais chora por motivos tolos, casamentos arranjados fazem parte da nossa vida é bom que se acostume com isso e faça o que eu espero que seja capaz.

O primo a levantou pelo braço, e caminhou com ela até o quarto enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, viu vária vezes o sonho que tinha de casar, com um lindo kimono tradicional com flores ornamentadas por todo os lados, o clã estaria em festa, todos os seus amigos estriam lá, Shino seria seu padrinho mas Kiba ficaria com ciúmes, tudo estaria lindo e principalmente o noivo, lindo garoto loiro com sua mãe ao lado no altar, já que não teria seu sogro, mas o restante da família dele estaria para celebrá-los. Mas não seria o garoto loiro lá, e sim um garoto de feição séria e cabelo negros como a noite. Só de pensar Hinata já se sentia fraca, sentiu outras mãos lhe segurarem na porta do quarto, ao olhar era Hanabi ela também tinha chorado mas queria se fazer de dura na frente da irmã.

-Hana deite-a na cama é muito para processar, eu nem sei o que dizer nessa situação, como protegê-la do que não se pode tocar. -Neji estava em fúria -Eu não posso dizer nada, ninguém pode, mas bem que eu queria quebrar a cara daquele Uchiha mais velho.

-Isso é um absurdo, como o Otousan fez isso, que acordo foi esse que a Hokage sugeriu? Não tem cabimento... -Hana falava enquanto sacudia um copo com água para Hinata. Que por sua vez se recusava a tomar.

-Hanabi as coisas são assim mesmo, a Hokage que controlar os ânimos, como ela pode ter tranquilidade se em uma simples reunião com os anciões e outros lideres , Hiashi e Fugaku iniciam uma batalha? E pelo motivos mais bobos. O seu pai já deveria ter superado os Uchihas serem nossa ''policia'' local.

-Tem que haver um j... Jeito – Hinata falou entre soluços.

-O pior é que não há Hinata sama, está tomada a decisão queira vocês dois ou não, serão os pais da criança que unirá os dois clã.

Hinata ficou com aquela palavras girando ao seu redor, pais da criança, um verdadeiro herdeiro, o que poderia fazer, nada apenas chorar.

A alguns quilômetros dali, na entrada de Konoha Sasuke lançava Kunais em uma árvore, sua cabeça estava um turbilhão de coisas que tinha vontade de falar para o pai. Começava a falar sozinho em meio ao escuro.

-Bakas, que ideia mais idiota. -Joga mais uma Kunai no meio da árvore -Ela é sem graça, não dá nem vontade de chegar perto, fora que ela gosta do Naruto, outro baka que não percebe. Ahhhh -Laçou mais uma Kunai em direção a copa da árvore.

-É bom você se acostumar com isso...

Sasuke se virou, no último galho Itachi estava sentado olhando para o irmão, usava as vestimentas da Anbu e estava sem máscara.

-Eu não tenho que me acostumar com nada, eu não quero casar e não vou, principalmente com quem eu não me importo.

-Não decepcione o nosso pai, e o nosso clã, você irá cumprir o acordo.

-Para você é fácil falar, já casou com quem queria e que por sinal foi passando por cima do que o nosso pai esperava para você.

-Sasuke, você nunca me perdoou por ter casado com ela...

-Nee-chan isso não tem nada haver, eu nunca senti nada por aquela garota...

-Se você tivesse sido mais corajoso e assumido, tudo teria sido mais fácil, eu não teria ficado no seu caminho e seria eu a casar com a Hyuuga.

-Respeite o seu casamento e esqueça essa história, Sakura Haruno nunca foi nada para mim, agora ela é a esposa do meu irmão.

-Case-se com a Hyuuga e finalmente Konoha ficará em paz.

-E para isso eu tenho que perder a minha...

-É um sacrifício que terá de fazer.

-EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ...Não morreria por isso aqui -Sasuke lançou uma kunai em direção ao rosto do irmão, não queria machucá-lo mas estava com raiva e precisa descontar em algo que não fosse madeira. Itachi simplesmente desviou a kunai com um outra Kunai, fazendo a de Sasuke ricochetear e cair aos pés do dono.

-Vou deixa-lo sozinho você precisa aceitar e seguir seu destino. -E sumiu entre as sombras das árvores.

-Urrrrg -Sasuke socou uma árvore atrás dele. -Eu...Não...vou...me...casar. -A cada palavra era um soco sua mão já sangrava e ele continuava a socar a árvore.

Já muito cansado se escorou na árvore ofegante, sentou e olhou para o céu, já estava bastante tarde as estrelas brilhavam num céu sem uma nuvem se quer.

-Eu não me curvarei a isso...


End file.
